


Fallen in Love with Someone you Shouldn't have Fallen in Love With

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan has a sister, Dan is 17, F/M, Gay, M/M, Phil is awkward, Real age difference, completely fabricated, dan and Phil are gay, in this fic - Freeform, so this is not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Phil got himself into something that he cannot get himself out of. Dan wants Phil to get in him instead. Dan has a sister who messes everything up and is like my spirit animal.





	Fallen in Love with Someone you Shouldn't have Fallen in Love With

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's another one!!  
> There will be lots in the next coming weeks so watch out for that.  
> Enjoy my kinda based on a true story that if my friend found out she'd murder me. Oh well. GIVE ME KUDOS I'M DESPERATE

It had happened all too fast. 

Phil was on the way to pick his girlfriend up from her house and meet her family for the first time. 

He hadn't met any of Sarah's family and he definitely wasn't looking forward to it. How could he when he was going to dump her next week?

In reality, Phil had only agreed to meet Sarah's family because he's an awkward human and he feels bad about leading her on. Maybe he should take her out to her favourite restaurant and break up with her over dinner instead of just the original plan of a text?

I mean, how long could a gay guy pretend to be straight and like girls? He was already suffering from hair loss and they'd only been together for two months. Plus they hadn't done anything yet and she was starting to get suspicious. It only took her to place her hand on his zipper and he was out of there, spurting excuses about his hamster (even though he hasn't had hamsters since he was 14).

Before Phil could even think of any valid excuses (like the hamster, maybe this time it could be a rabbit), he'd pulled up in Sarah's driveway. 

He parked up and got out of his car, pushing up his glasses so they were sitting nicely on his nose (which he only wore because he'd ran out of contacts, something that Sarah would hate him for).

He went to the door and knocked, before anyone could answer he quickly took his glasses off to wipe a smudge that had formed in the corner and the door opened, he could kinda see a shape that resembled his girlfriend, a bit shorter than him and some curly brown hair (they were her distinguishable features to Phil), so he leant forward and locked their lips together. 

He pulled back and slot his glasses back on his nose and started freaking out. The person in front of him was definitely not Sarah and he also looked really flustered and cute and Phil shouldn't be allowed eyes. 

"Erm. Are you Phil by any chance?". He spoke up gently after staring at Phil for what seemed like hours but was truly only 30 seconds. 

"Yeah, is Sarah here?". Phil swallowed. What had Phil done? He cheated on his girlfriend, like physically (he'd been cheating on her mentally since she asked him out). He'd kissed another person who was not her. 

"She's in the living room...". The boy muttered before gesturing to Phil to follow him. 

Phil spotted his girlfriend in the corner watching a documentary on Netflix. He coughed to get her attention. 

"Oh, Phil! Why are you wearing glasses? Oh, doesn't matter anyway. You're really early! And I see you've already met my little brother, Daniel". She smiled. Oh god. It got worse. He'd kissed her brother. Well, who did he think he kissed? Her other boyfriend? God, Phil hoped she had another boyfriend, it would make all this easier.

Dan looked up at the mention of his name and smiled sheepishly: "Yes, we got... Acquainted with each other at the door, wouldn't you say Phil?". He said, winking at him when he saw Sarah had already turned her head back towards the TV. 

Phil gulped. Jesus Christ. 

"Are your parents in?". Phil asked, looking around the living room and admiring the decor. 

"No. They went to Paris short notice a few days ago, I forgot to tell you. Sorry". Sarah said, never taking her eyes off the TV. That documentary must have been good. 

Phil mentally 'phewed' and turned to look at Dan, noticing he hadn't left yet. If he was in here any longer he'd die. Was he going to tell Sarah about the kiss? Was that why he was waiting? 

"We can still go to our meal, can't we?". Phil asked, leaning on the wall opposite Dan, staring at him to see who would break first.

"Babe, I've gotta babysit Daniel". She said, finally tearing her eyes away and putting her sad face on. Babysit? Was he young? Was he still in school? Jesus, had Phil accidently kissed someone who was still in school? 

"Babysit? I'm nearly eighteen, Sarah". Dan added, staring at Phil and again, winking. He'd clearly seen Phil worrying about his age. So he cleared it up. 

"I promised mom and dad, they don't want you having any wild parties. I'll be the one getting murdered". Sarah said. She looked over at Phil again and told him to take a seat. The only seat available being the one next to Dan. Great.

He sat down and felt Dan push his thighs next to him. Dan smiled and draped some of his blanket over the two of them. 

He didn't say anything as he looked Phil in the eye, putting his hand under the cover and resting it on Phil's knee. He smiled at him and looked back at the TV. 

What was Phil supposed to do in this situation? His girlfriend's 17 year old brother was coming on to him right in front of her. Before Phil could even process what was happening, Dan's hand was moving slowly up his leg until he was an inch away from Phil's crotch. 

Phil shot up with a cough, gaining the attention of the girl he's supposed to be dating. 

"Have you guys eaten? I haven't". Phil nearly shouted. Sarah frowned at him, she was really getting into this documentary. 

"Erm, we haven't". Dan answered, his eyes never leaving Phil. 

"Mum left money for pizza though, you guys can get out of my hair so I can watch my shark documentary in peace". Sarah added, pointing over to a wad of cash that was sitting on the table. 

"But". Phil tried to argue, but Dan grabbed the money and his hand and pulled him into the hallway, shutting the door so it was just them two. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sarah". Dan whispered leaning his face so close to Phil that he could smell his shower gel. 

"Thanks, it was an accident. I'm blind without my-". Phil was saying, but Dan cut him off with a small chuckle. 

"No. Not that, well, I won't tell her that either. I meant I won't tell her you're gay". Dan whispered, pulling his boots and his jacket on. 

Phil coughed and silently put his own shoes and coat on. 

Once they stepped outside with the cash in hand they walked to the Dominoes that was around the corner from Dan's house. 

Dan decided to break the silence: "So you are gay, right?". He was chewing on his inner cheek and pushing his lips together to form a thin line. 

"Yup, I was kinda drunk when Sarah asked me out, and me being me I just said yes to spare her feelings. And I'm not out at uni yet so I couldn't tell her I was gay and she would've been offended if I had said no for any other reason. Two months down the line and here we are". Phil huffed, putting his hands in his pockets and following the blue and red glow of the pizza shop sign in the distance. 

"Two months? That's a long time for a person to string along another person". Dan whispered. Phil stopped walking and looked at Dan. 

"Please. Just, I'm dumping her soon and I don't need Sarah's annoying little brother telling her that I've cheated on her WITH GUYS because I'm actually not into her or girls at all". Phil breathed out. 

"You've cheated on her? Phil! That's my sister!". Dan's face was going red, except it was kinda cold and could've been that but he could be angry with Phil. 

"Well. I kissed you-"  
"That was an accident, wasn't it?". Dan stepped closer, pulling on Phil's coat lapels to bring him closer until they were barely an inch apart. "But this one wouldn't be". Dan whispered before leaning over the short distance and pressing his lips to Phil's lips. 

To Dan's shock, Phil didn't move away; in fact, he started moving his lips in sequence to Dan's and even slipping in tongue. 

When they separated, Phil's glasses had steamed up and they were so close to each other, Dan could definitely smell a face wash Phil must have used that very morning. 

"That was the first proper kiss I've had in over two months that hasn't made me want to vomit". Phil whispered, moving away from Dan slightly to give them both some air. 

Dan blushed and looked at his hands. "Nice, Phil. That was my first kiss". Phil pulled Dan's hands from where he was holding them and started pulling him towards the pizza shop.

"Come on, we've got to get pizza!". Phil said as he ran the rest of the way to the pizza shop.

Phil went in and ordered: "One medium cheese pizza and three small fries", whilst Dan stood outside and contemplated what he was doing. 

Sarah was going to murder Dan when she found out he'd kissed her boyfriend twice. And he hadn't even meant to kiss him the first time, but it was a happy accident in Dan's eyes.

Phil walked out with all the food and they made their way back to the house. 

"Are you going to tell Sarah? About the, you know, kisses?". Dan asked, chewing on his sleeve. Phil looked at Dan fondly and slowly pulled his jumper from out his mouth. 

"I won't, but I am going to break up with her tomorrow. It's about time I did the right thing". Phil said, and that shut Dan up.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, only the sound of the plastic bag Phil was holding rustling between them and the sounds of nature. 

They reached the house and let themselves in, Sarah was sat in the same place she'd been all day - watching shark documentaries on Netflix. 

"Thank god you're back, I'm starving". She jumped and grabbed her fries, avoiding Phil's eyes. "No pizza for me though, too much fat". She mumbled whilst shovelling fries in her mouth, turning back to the TV and avoiding the two boys. 

Dan and Phil made their way into the kitchen together to eat the food at the table, there's only so much shark documentary a sane person can take (Phil wasn't sure what that was saying about Sarah). 

They split the pizza silently and started eating. Despite Sarah not being able to hear them, Phil was still worried she'd be able to pick up on whatever was going on between him and Dan. 

"I wished you weren't dating Sarah". Dan whispered, so silently and calmly that Phil struggled to pick up what he was saying. "I won't be soon".

Dan nodded and carried on eating, he was about to speak again before Sarah opened the door to the kitchen. 

"Hey, Dan. Can you go upstairs for a second? I just wanna talk to Phil". Sarah came in, Dan got up and left them alone and Sarah took his place at the table. 

"Phil. Just listen to me and don't talk until I've finished. Please". Sarah swallowed, leaning across the table and taking Phil's hands in her hands. He nodded and she carried on. 

"I think we need to break up". 

Phil sat there and he couldn't believe it but he felt relieved. He didn't have to dump her because she dumped him! He knew it was a cop-out but at least he was free.

Phil nodded and Sarah started explaining: "I mean, this is going to sound horrible but do you know Tom?". She wasn't looking at Phil anymore, but instead the floor. Phil whispered a confused 'yes', because he knew Tom - he was Sarah's ex and he hated Phil. "We never actually split up, we're still together but I started going out with you to make him jealous and, god, it's so fucked up because". She swallowed and looked over at the shut kitchen door. 

"Because I know you're gay and that you like my little brother". 

"What? Me, gay? Me and Dan? Erm". Phil started panicking. How did she know? She'd seen Phil kissing Dan hadn't she? She'd followed them to the pizza place. She was going to tell everyone at university before he was ready and everyone would hate him and he wouldn't have any friends and-

"Dan really likes you, I can tell. He's even listening in on this conversation right now". Sarah said, leaning over to the door to pull it open, making Dan fall on the floor. He had been listening. 

"And I know you two kissed too. Dan butt dialed me when you went for the pizza, I could hear the two of you talking and then... well, not talking". Sarah got up to walk out, stepping over Dan. 

"Don't try to apologize, Phil. Don't. This relationship only happened because I saw Tom kissing someone else at that party so let's just forget this happened". Sarah repeated, leaving the two of them in the kitchen as she made her way back to the living room and shutting the door. 

"Well. That happened". Dan whispered, finally getting up off the floor and taking Sarah's seat. Phil couldn't help but chuckle at the metaphor that was happening right in front of him. 

"So I wasted two months of my life". Phil huffed, leaning his head in his arms. 

"Well, it's not a waste". Dan said, patting Phil's back and joining their hands together, Phil looked at Dan as to ask what he meant by that. Dan took the hint and smiled: "Because if you hadn't have gone out with Sarah you wouldn't have met me".

"God, you're so full of yourself". Phil whispered with a smile on his face. He leant over and delicately pressed a kiss to Dan's lips. "You don't know how much I've missed kissing someone I actually like". He breathed. 

"Mmmh". Dan hummed, shutting his eyes and kissing Phil more until it started getting really dark outside (which Dan insisted on Phil staying, but Sarah made sure he stayed on the couch and didn't go into Dan's room. She was there as the babysitter, after all). 

The next morning, Dan, Phil and Sarah were all in the living room. 

"So. This is weird, right?". Dan commented after half an hour of awkward silence, bar some granola crunches on Sarah's behalf. 

"Not weird, honestly. Me and Phil, it didn't happen". Sarah said, in between bites of her cereal. "Besides, I'm going back to dorms early, Tom's coming to pick me up in an hour, I'm going to my room to get ready in a bit".

Dan looked over at Phil and smiled, but Sarah caught a glimpse of the cheeky smile. "No, no, no and no. You're not doing any of ... the sex, Dan". Dan laughed, while Phil went red. "You can play games or something and I'll phone you every half an hour to make sure there's no sexy times happening". Sarah then left the room, ranting about rampant teenage pregnancy. 

The boys finished their breakfasts and then sat back down on the sofa. 

"Mario Kart, then?".  
"I'm actually going to kick your ass". Phil said, springing up into action and grabbing his remote.  
Dan started the game and they were off. 

Sarah shouted a quick goodbye to the boys but they were too engrossed in their game and each other to even notice she'd left. 

It was a few rounds later (stopping every half an hour because Sarah kept her promise) and Dan was lying down on Phil, "I'm going to sleep, my thumbs hurt". Dan pushed his left thumb in Phil's line of vision. Phil leant down to 'kiss it better' and they fell asleep like that. 

It would have been a shock to Dan's parents hours later to find Dan and a boy neither recognised sleeping on their sofa, Dan's legs sprawled out over Phil's and Phil's arms wrapped around Dan's torso; the game of Mario kart long abandoned. 

They even missed 5 of Sarah's calls.

The end xx

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is phanaremygaychildren, I accept prompts <3


End file.
